


My Head May Go Reeling

by erisgregory



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel wind up drunk and in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Head May Go Reeling

"Ooh, ow!" Rachel laughed and stumbled in the dark.

Kurt was laughing too hysterically to find the light switch but it sounded like she had collided with the ugly table she'd insisted in purchasing to go next to the front door to hold their keys. That she would trip over it now was too ironically perfect.

"Screw you, just turn on the light!" Rachel's words came out in huffs between gasps for air and more laughter. Kurt was pretty sure he hadn't said anything out loud but maybe she was just responding to all his cackling. His hand slipped along the wall until it connected at last with the switch and he flipped it. The room was suddenly lit and Kurt could see Rachel as she leaned heavily against the wall as she tried to right her delicate wooden table.

"You're really drunk. Like sloppy drunk." Kurt observed and Rachel shot him an indignant look.

"You're one to talk; do you realize that you're undressing right now in front of me?" Rachel pointed her index finger at Kurt, or rather at his crotch, and when his eyes flitted down he found she was right and he was in the midst of undoing his fly. He stopped immediately and only then realized his outer shirt was already on the floor. Rachel started laughing again which set him off and the two of them had to hold on to on another just to get their shoes off before continuing into their apartment.

"Okay, okay seriously, next Saturday we need to do something that doesn't involve tequila." Kurt said once he caught his breath.

"You realize you always say that, and it never sticks right? Saturday nights out are meant to be debauched, that's your word, Kurt." Rachel was pulling him down the hall to their bedrooms. Normally Kurt would fight her for the right to use the bathroom but there was no hope for it tonight, he was trashed and just wanted his bed. He'd have get a facial soon to make up for his neglect.

"Shut up." Kurt said and shoved at her playfully.

"Nope." Rachel responded in her sing song way and smiled up at him as she pushed him through his doorway. "Goodnight you, don't forget to—"

"Drink my bottle of water." Kurt finished for her. "Don't you forget you're—"

"My ibuprofen." Rachel finished. Even drunk they both remembered the things that helped stave off a bad hangover for each of them. Nine months of life in New York on their own had taught them many wonderful and useful things, but surprisingly one of the simplest turned out to be one of the most often used.

"See you in the morning then." Kurt said as he headed for his bed.

"Sweet dreams." Rachel called as she closed his door.

Surprisingly Kurt did not fall into a drunken sleep. He lay watching the room tilt and bend around him until he was afraid he would become queasy and then he focused on keeping his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Even then all he could do was toss. Rachel too it seemed was having a difficult time settling down.

Kurt loved their little apartment, he really did. They'd both been given enough support to furnish the place quite nicely almost entirely from Ikea, and t had separate bedrooms and enough room for both of them to work n the kitchen and a space for a mall dining table so they could entertain, but it had one fatal flaw. They didn't even think to check it out before signing the lease. Paper thin walls. He could hear every small creak of Rachel's bed. Normally he ran he fan in his room to drown out the little noises but he'd fallen into bed without turning it on tonight and he could hear her frustrated sigh.

Thirty minutes later when neither of them were any closer to sleep, he called out to her, certain se would hear him well enough. "Bring your pillow and come in here."

Not many people knew this and Kurt was thankful for that, but when they'd first moved in they'd spent the first few nights sharing a bed. New York City was a hell of a lot different than Lima and as excited and independent as both of them were, when the lights ad gone out and their boyfriends had gotten off the phone, that tiny apartment was just too big and too strange so they'd needed the comfort of each others presence in order to get any real sleep. Every now and then one or both of them still needed it and even though there was nothing wrong with either of them tonight Kurt thought maybe it would still help.

Rachel padded through the door and crawled into the other side of the bed then and Kurt held up the blanket for her. She settled her pillow into place. There was no real question of which bed to use, Kurt was not sleeping amidst all the purple that was the new and improved Rachel Berry chic. She didn't mind his taste in pricey sheets so it worked out for both of them. Once she was settled in she reached across and found his hand.

"Thanks, I have no idea why I'm tossing and turning tonight, I should be gone to the world." She spoke thoughtfully.

"Same." Kurt answered and squeezed her hand.

"We should have waffles tomorrow, did you pick up more egg substitute?" Rachel asked but her voice was already sounding more relaxed and quiet.

"Of course, but why does tequila make you crave waffles? I've never understood that." Kurt felt himself relaxing now too.

"I have no idea." She said and yawned. If Rachel didn't have an opinion on the matter then she really must be drifting off to sleep. Kurt sighed, feeling as though he could fall asleep now too.

"Night Rach." He whispered, but there was no reply. Kurt didn't lie awake for much longer.

However he didn't sleep the whole night through either.

The first thing Kurt registered as he came awake was that someone was wrapped around him and he in turn was wrapped around them. And he was very, very warm, and the someone was moving against him. Slowly.

This last part was what roused him the rest of the way and he opened his eyes to Rachel in his arms. She appeared to still be asleep, though he couldn't actually see her face because it was tucked under his chin. They were laying on their sides facing one another and pressed close together with Rachel's top leg thrown over Kurt's, and as if that weren't enough she was rolling her hips against his in an unmistakable rhythm. But even that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Kurt was hard and his hand on her lower back was clearly pressing her closer.

"Rach." He whispered. Nothing changed, Rachel kept dragging against the length of him only now she whimpered and he had to bite his tongue not to do the same. Shit it felt really good. Which was not okay. He loosened his hold on her and made rational and firm decisions in his head. If he couldn't wake her gently he was going to have to push her off and she would understand.

"Rachel." He said now, louder, and he pushed at her shoulder until she turned big sleepy eyes up to meet his.

"Hmm?" She asked him so innocently that it almost hurt to have to point it all out to her.

He was about to do just that though when her eyes grew suddenly wide.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, as though this was somehow his fault. "I just woke up too." He added so that she would know he wasn't trying to molest her in her sleep. Oh god he'd been molesting Rachel in her sleep!

She looked panicked but she didn't actually move which Kurt thought was maybe a little strange except for the fact that he actually hadn't moved either. They just lay wrapped around each other meeting one another's gaze for several long minutes. Slowly but surely the panicked look in Rachel's eyes faded to something much softer and Kurt stopped feeling like a creep from taking some sort of advantage of her.

Her fingers tightened on his arm and he became hyper aware of her breathing, of her warmth; of the way they were still pressed together, the wetness between them, the heat, the need. Kurt knew it was wrong. For so many reasons. He was gay, that one was pretty important, Blaine, that reason was the most important, and for the first time ever the wisdom of Santana was brought to mind. Different plumbing. That didn't validate it, he knew. He should maybe feel guilty, or frightened or something. Anything other than how he really felt which was comfortable.

Rachel seemed to be coming to a similar conclusion because she licked her lips and her mouth was suddenly a lot closer to his. It would be so simple to just lean down and kiss her. So he did. It wasn't earth shattering like kissing Blaine or mildly repulsive like kissing Brittany. Instead it was relaxing and maybe nice. Easy, even. They didn't open their mouths to one another just pressed softly and pulled back, both seeking answers neither of them had. Whatever was going on in Rachel's head she was deciding the same thing Kurt was because when he moved, she moved with hm.

God it had been so long since he'd had anything other than his own hand. Rachel tucked her head back down against his chest and he wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around her s they began to rock harder and faster against one another. Even through the layers of pajama bottoms and underwear he felt like he could feel everything. All was hot and wet and close and good, so good. Soon Kurt's hand slipped down to grip at Rachel's thigh, dragging her leg further up his body, opening her wider.

Rachel moaned against his chest and Kurt whimpered into her hair. She smelled like her absurd strawberry shampoo and sweat and maybe even a bit of smoke from the club earlier but all of it just mingled pleasantly with the smell of Rachel and Rachel just smelled like home.

His dick throbbed and he briefly wished for less clothes. That thought was banished easily enough and then he was just gone; lost in the sensations flooding his senses. Rachel lifted her head once more for a kiss and he obliged this time sliding his tongue slowly against hers until they were a writhing, moaning mess and Kurt knew the end would come fast now.

He tried to hold off for Rachel. She must be close now because she was trembling all over and Kurt held her tight as though she were precious and he thought that she was actually. Rachel came hard then without any other warning, her mouth torn from his, her head flung back and eyes squeezed shut as she bit her lip against whatever she didn't want to cry out.

Her jerking hips sent Kurt right over the edge and as he came Rachel squeezed her leg over him, helping him along until he finished. Then they lay like that, still in one another's arms for several quiet moments. Rachel was the first to break the silence by giggling. Kurt wanted to be offended in some way but before he could work up to it the absurdity of their situation hit him fresh and he joined her soft laughter.

"I'm going to peal out of these pants, you're going to peal out of yours, then you're going to share those wipes you keep in your drawer over there, and then we're going to go back to sleep. Alright?" Rachel rolled away and lay on her back, presumably so he could reach for his supply drawer.

"I don't know about the—" Kurt started.

"We just got off together, I think we can survive a little nudity at this point, I promise not to look, much, but I'm not going back to my bed so just deal." Rachel was still laughing but she began to wriggle out of her pants so Kurt quickly rolled away to sit up.

"I wasn't going to kick you out." He said, his voice serious sounding against the backdrop of the laughter still coming from the other side of the bed.

Rachel threw a pillow at him.

Then they were laughing again and Kurt threw the wipes at her once he'd pulled one out for himself.

When they were both out of their pants and ruined underwear and cleaned off, they got back under the covers and lay on their backs until the laughter died away.

When Rachel's hand found his under the covers once more and squeezed.

"Do you need cuddles now or something? I always imagined Blaine as the cuddle whore actually." Rachel spoke very succinctly.

"I think we've both had enough cuddles tonight." Kurt responded, but a smile colored his tone.

"Go to sleep then, you can lecture me tomorrow about the evils of tequila and everything else too." Rachel yawned.

"Deal." Kurt agreed. He would too. Tomorrow. Tonight he just felt boneless and tired and at peace.

"See you in the morning then." Rachel said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams." Kurt whispered.


End file.
